NOSTALGIA
by sava kaladze
Summary: Rukia bertemu dengan pria yang ia suka belasan tahun yang lalu. Bisakah ia menerjemahkan nama perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang? Please read and Review..


**NOSTALGIA**

Diclaimer: Tite Kubo, aku hanya pinjam charanya saja hehehehe...

By Sava Kaladze

Kuchiki Rukia memperhatikan satu-persatu foto yang terpampang di layar monitor laptopnya dengan senyuman terukir tak henti-hentinya di bibirnya yang mungil. Foto-fotonya di masa SMA yang ditag oleh teman lamanya itu membuatnya seperti kembali ke masa lalu, masa-masa SMA penuh gairah masa muda.

Rukia-sekarang 29 tahun, seorang pustakawan di sebuah sekolah internasional, seorang yang tidak populer di SMAnya. Biasa saja. Tidak cantik, tidak kaya dan mungkin tidak terlalu segaul teman-teman sekelasnya. Akan tetapi, ia memiliki sahabat-sahabat dekat yang sama tidak gaulnya dengan dirinya dan mungkin itu yang membuat ia merasa tidak masalah dengan 'ketidakgaulan'nya itu

Oleh sebab itu, saat semua gadis di SMAnya sudah sempat pacaran 2 atau 3 kali, ia hanya mampu 'pacaran'dengan pemuda yang tidak lebih seperti teman baiknya saja selama 6 bulan. Jangankan nonton berduaan dengan 'pacar pertama'nya itu, bergenggaman tangan dengan pemuda itu saj aia tak pernah. Momen teromantis Rukia dengannya hanyalah berjalan beriringan berduaan di tepi sebuah pantai di utara Karakura sepulang mengikuti ujian kenaikan tingkat Aikido, tempatnya ekskulnya bersama pemuda itu. That boy was truly a gentleman. Sayang Rukia akhirnya harus mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang adem ayem itu. Persahabatan adalah nama terbaik yang sepantasnya disematkan untuk nama hubungan Rukia dan pemuda itu—Abarai Renji.

Rukia tersenyum.

Kali ini tidak dikarenakan kenangannya akan hubungan singkatnya dengan Renji, akan tetapi pada pemuda kurus, putih, berwajah oriental yang pernah sekelas dengannya di kelas 2 SMA dulu.

Ia pernah berniat menyukai pemuda itu—Hisagi Shuuhei.

Hisagi pemuda yang enerjik, pecinta sepakbola sejati dan jarang terlihat tanpa bola di tangannya. Hobinya yang lain adalah pecinta alam. Herannya kesan anak aktif itu tidak terpancar di wajahnya yang imut-imut. Kesannya lebih kepada anak manis kesayangan mama yang ceriwis dan suka berteman hanya dengan anak laki-laki. Hanya manis, itu saja.

Akan tetapi Rukia tidak pernah mau berpacaran dengan teman sekelas. Sungguh ia menghindari hal itu. Ia tak terbayang harus bagaimana bersikap jika sahabat-sahabatnya mengetahui ia ada hati pada Hisagi. Apalagi membayangkan kalau ia dipanggil ke papan tulis, disuruh mengerjakan soal matematika trigonometri yang susahnya minta ampun dan kalau ia tidak bisa—yang mana ia sangat yakin ia tidak bisa, karena tiap pelajaran matematika, ia selalu berharap pingsan dan dibawa ke UKS—apa yang akan Hisagi katakan tentang dia? Gadis bodoh, mungkin itu katanya.

Oleh sebab itu, Rukia mundur teratur tanpa ada satu sahabatnya pun yang tahu.

Terlebih saat salah satu sahabatnya yang agak jutek, Matsumoto Rangiku berkali-kali terlihat memerah wajahnya saat melihat Hisagi dan diam-diam sering membicarakan Hisagi di antara sahabat-sahabatnya, termasuk Rukia. Rukia tahu diri. Ia tidak cantik, tidak kaya dan tidak populer. Cukup dirinya saja lah yang tahu ia agak menyukai Hisagi dan tidak perlu ada yang tahu.

Cukup dirinya sendiri dan Kami Sama.

Rukia pun sibuk tenggelam dalam pelajaran yang diajarkan guru setiap hari, ketidakpastian akan masa depannya, hobinya menonton bola dan kesukaannya menulis.

Itu cerita tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

Mata Rukia tertuju pada foto seorang pria, seorang wanita dan dua orang putri kecil yang berwajah imut. Benar-benar keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Rukia tersenyum melihat foto yang terpampang di layar situs pertemanan terpopuler abad ini—itu foto keluarga Hisagi Shuuhei. Pemuda yang pernah ia niatkan untuk ia sukai.

Ada sedikit rasa penasaran saat ia melihat foto itu. Hisagi terlihat sangat jauh berbeda. Lebih gemuk itu pasti, ia kan sekarang sudah jadi ayah. Lebih dewasa dengan sorot mata pria kebapakan. Ia tetap manis seperti dulu, malah lebih menarik. Umur telah membuat Hisagi menjadi seorang pria.

Pria yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia temui dalam obrolan dunia maya.

Pria yang ingin sekali ia lihat dan ia bandingkan. Dulu dan sekarang.

Pria yang ternyata menyambut hangat keinginannya bertemu atas dasar nostalgia.

...

...

...

**Di depan SMA Karakura.**

Rukia merapikan pakaiannya setelah turun dari bis. Setelah umur 29 rasanya tidak ada pakaian yang bagus untuk Rukia. Umur tentunya telah merubah bentuk gadis kecil yang dulunya sangat mungil menjadi seperti ini. Seandainya logika mengalahkan rasa penasarannya, tentu Rukia sudah membatalkan janjinya pagi ini. Janji dengan teman lamanya—Hisagi Shuuhei.

Rukia menghela nafas dalam-dalam saat ia melihat seorang pria melambaikan tangannya dari atas motornya. Itu dia pria sahabat dunia mayanya, pria yang kerap membuatnya menantikan sms akhir-akhir ini, Hisagi Shuuhei.

"Hai Rukia,"Hisagi tersenyum tipis saat Rukia berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai Hisagi, sudah lama menunggu?"

Hisagi pastinya sudah bertambah sekitar 18 kilo dari bobotnya saat ia masih menjadi anak ingusan kurus di SMA dulu. Pipinya chubby dan kulitnya masih seputih dulu. Tubuhnya janganlah dibandingkan dengan pesepakbola Cristiano Ronaldo yang kalau dilihat akan membuat wanita mendadak kepanasan. Ia pastinya berubah secara fisik, tapi senyumannya tetap sama. Matanya yang menyipit setiap ia tertawa juga masih sama.

"Kamu gemukan sekarang,"ujar Hisagi seraya melemparkan senyuman.

Rukia mengangguk,"Sama lah sama kamu."

Mereka lalu tertawa.

"So...mau kemana kita?"tanya Hisagi tanpa basa-basi.

Rukia berpikir sebentar,"Katanya kamu mau ajak aku ke taman kota yang kamu ceritakan tempo hari?"

Hisagi menyodorkan helm putih kembang-kembang ke tangan Rukia,"Apa tidak apa-apa kamu aku ajak ke taman?"

Rukia mengangguk, ia lalu naik ke atas motor Hisagi dan duduk dengan sedikit segan. Rukia tidak bisa mengendarai motor dan karena pernah kecelakaan saat dibonceng, ia selalu agak takut tiap naik motor meskipun tiap hari ia naik motor.

"Tidak pegangan?"tanya Hisagi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku pegang pinggang?"Rukia merasa malu saat menanyakan hal itu.

Hisagi tertawa dan dengan sopan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak keberatan Rukia berpegangan pada pinggangnya selama perjalanan ke taman kita. Kemudian Hisagi menjalankan motornya dengan santai.

Perjalanan itu sangat menyenangkan. Rukia sama sekali tidak merasa canggung berboncengan dengan Hisagi. Entah apa karena tubuh Hisagi yang besar membuatnya nyaman dan merasa tidak takut jatuh dari motor atau tertiup angin, atau karena hubungan mereka yang terasa dekat akhir-akhir ini.

"Kamu tahu, kalau genk kamu itu semuanya berisik dan bikin bising,"tutur Hisagi saat mereka sudah duduk dengan santai di atas sebuah bangku besi di taman kota di tengah-tengah Karakura. Pagi itu udara masih sangat bersih dan segar. Rukia belum pernah ke taman kota itu sebelumnya dan cukup terpukau dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Pohon-pohonnya tumbuh subur dan terpelihara menjadi kanopi teduh bagi pengunjung taman, jalanan terbentuk rapi oleh paving blok sangat nyaman untuk jogging dengan keluarga, dan di sudut-sudut taman beberapa pembersih tampak menyapu daun-daun yang tak putus-putusnya berguguran ke tanah.

Rukia—masih takjub dengan pemandangan taman—tersenyum geli,"Baru ada satu orang yang bilang begitu tentang genk aku, hehehehehehe...memang kita aneh dan kurang gaul sih. Tidak seperti kamu dulu."

Hisagi melirik Rukia, seperti tidak berani menatap wanita itu langsung.

"Apa itu pendapatmu tentangku dulu?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Apa kamu tahu aku sempat merasa aku suka kamu?"

Rukia terbelalak sesaat, sedikit menatap Hisagi dengan sudut matanya,"Tidak. Kita kan tidak akrab."

"Iya sih, habisnya kamu selalu dengan genk berisik itu."

"Kalau tahu dari dulu, pastinya kita sekarang pacaran mungkin,"gurau Rukia. Mungkin pun menikah, tambahnya dalam hati.

Mereka berdua lalu tertawa.

Hisagi mungkin bukan pria yang sempurna seratus persen, tapi sikapnya yang ramah, hangat dan senyuman kocaknya selalu membuatnya terlihat menarik. Tangannya selalu menutup wajahnya yang tergelak tiap Rukia bercanda—Rukia suka melihat gayanya itu.

Rukia bukanlah gadis kemarin sore anak SMA yang dulu selalu memerah malu setiap berpapasan dengan pemuda yang ia suka. Rukia sudah menjadi wanita dewasa sekarang. Ia tahu bagaimana harus bersikap baik. Di lain waktu ia tahu bagaimana harus bertanya memancing ke arah yang hanya ia sendiri yang ia tahu. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa perasaan Hisagi padanya dulu. Apa hanya dulu? Tidak. Mungkin juga ia ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Hisagi padanya sekarang.

Meski ia tahu Hisagi sudah ada yang memiliki.

Rukia kembali melirik wajah Hisagi yang sedang membicarakan pendapat-pendapatnya tentang semua teman-teman mereka dulu, tentang kehidupannya saat ia kuliah, tentang perjuangan hidupnya yang tidak mudah dan tentang hal-hal lain yang mungkin membuat orang lain tak tertarik, tapi sangat menarik di telinga Rukia.

Ada rasa ingin memeluk Hisagi yang membuncah di dada Rukia, ingin menatap mata sipitnya dan menatapnya dengan dalam—membayar belasan tahun yang sudah ia lewatkan tanpa Hisagi. Akan tetapi Rukia tahu, ia tidak berhak akan perlakuan itu. Ia hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Hanya akan menyakiti wanita yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi pendamping hidup Hisagi. Menyakiti Kurosaki Ichigo yang juga sudah menjadi suaminya.

Rukia menatap langit di atas taman dengan hati yang gundah.

"Apakah kau menyesal bertemu denganku? Kau terlihat tidak antusias,"tanya Hisagi perlahan.

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Hisagi menatapnya serius.

Ia tahu Hisagi memahami posisinya sekarang sebagaimana Rukia memahami posisi Hisagi sekarang. Mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu, karena ada benang takdir yang sudah memisahkan mereka ke dalam kehidupan yang menjadi milik mereka dengan sosok lain.

Rukia lalu menggeleng dan tersenyum.

Mata mereka saling menatap untuk sekilas.

Cukuplah saja Hisagi tahu ia pernah menyukainya.

Cukuplah saja Rukia tahu Hisagi pernah menatapnya dari jauh.

Cukuplah saja saat ini ia duduk di samping Hisagi dengan nyaman.

Cukuplah saja saat ini Hisagi mendapati wanita di sampingnya siap mendengar semua kisahnya.

Perasaan ini cukuplah saja hanya mereka yang mengetahui.

Siang perlahan beranjak panas dan tangan Hisagi yang terayun ke arahnya—mengajaknya pergi ke tempat lain untuk makan siang—diterima Rukia dengan dada yang lapang. Ia tahu ini bukan hal yang baik, akan tetapi Hisagi membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

**The end**

Author's note:

Aku kembali dengan oneshoot pendek tentang nostalgia. Aku tiba-tiba ingin menulis cerita singkat seperti minta reviewnya?

Apa menurut kalian, aku harus lanjutkan 'hubungan' Rukia dan Hisagi? Mohon sarannya.

Domo arigatou.


End file.
